1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to telecommunications networks and more particularly to methods and systems for using a mediated service logic to provide telecommunications services.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent advances in telecommunications technology have allowed a wide array of special telecommunication services to be made available to subscribers. Examples of such services include abbreviated dialing, which allows a subscriber to reach a party by dialing less than the entire telephone number of that party, call forwarding, in which calls directed to the subscriber may be forwarded to another line, terminating call screening, which allows the subscriber to specify certain times during which incoming calls are to be rejected, and originating call screening, in which calls to certain telephone numbers are barred. In general, special telecommunications services (xe2x80x9cservicesxe2x80x9d) encompass those call features that do more than simply place or terminate telephone calls as dialed.
To enable such services, telecommunications networks typically carry xe2x80x9csignals,xe2x80x9d as well as the voice or data comprising the conversation between the calling party and the called party. These signals monitor the status of the lines, indicate the arrival of incoming calls, and carry the information needed to route the voice or other data through the network. At one time, these signals were inband, i.e., the signals were transmitted through the same circuits as used for voice transmission. However, most telecommunications networks now use out-of-band signaling, i.e., the signals are transmitted over a signaling network separate from the circuit-switched network that carries voice and data. Thus, signals carried on the separate signaling network are used to control the switches in the circuit-switched network to set up and tear down the circuit between the calling party and called party. Currently, Signaling System 7 (xe2x80x9cSS7xe2x80x9d)is the most commonly used signaling""system.
In previous decades, the switches themselves provided the special telecommunications services. However, the switches had to have a great deal of xe2x80x9cintelligencexe2x80x9d built into them to accomplish this. In particular, a typical switch included a database of control information and call processing logic, in addition to switching capabilities. This approach was unwieldy because a telecommunications provider needed to update the software and databases on all of its many switches in order to update services or add new services throughout its telecommunications network. To complicate matters, the software needed to program switches from different vendors often differed greatly.
To overcome these limitations, most telecommunications networks in the Unites States have adopted the advanced intelligent network (xe2x80x9cAINxe2x80x9d) approach. The advent of AIN has improved matters in two ways. First, most of the control information and call processing logic resides in a central network location, the service control point (xe2x80x9cSCPxe2x80x9d), instead of in the multitude of switches. Second, AIN provides a set of standardized messages between the switches and the SCP to allow for a variety of services. These standards are embodied in Bellcore""s AIN Release 0.1 and AIN Release 0.2.
The benefit of having the call control functions in a centralized SCP is that changes made at the SCP will apply to a large number of switches. This makes changing services and adding new services much easier and reduces the problem of differences in switches from different vendors. Moreover, the centralization at the SCP and the standardized message set allows an SCP to control a large number of switches, which are referred to as service switching points (xe2x80x9cSSPsxe2x80x9d) in AIN parlance, even those from different vendors. Indeed, in the AIN approach, the switches can be quite generic but still able to provide a variety of services. This is because, instead of the SSPs themselves having the necessary call processing logic, the SSPs signal the SCP for guidance at predefined xe2x80x9ctrigger pointsxe2x80x9d in the call processing. The signal from the SSP passes a set of relevant parameters, in a predefined format, to the SCP. Such parameters can include the calling party""s telephone number and the called party""s telephone number, for example. In SS7, this signal is coded as a Transaction Capabilities Application Part (xe2x80x9cTCAPxe2x80x9d) query message. When the SCP receives the TCAP query, it executes the appropriate service logic and consults the appropriate databases to obtain the information and instructions needed to provide the intelligent network service. The SCP then sends a message, typically a TCAP response message, to the SSP instructing it how to complete the call to provide the service.
Because of the large number of SSPs and other network elements connected to the signaling network, the signaling network typically includes one or more signal transfer points (xe2x80x9cSTPsxe2x80x9d) that route the signals through the signaling network. Thus, the signals between SSPs and other SSPs or the SCP are often routed through one or more STPs.
An illustrative part of a typical AIN network 10 is shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the circuit-switched pathways that carry voice and data are represented by solid lines, and signaling pathways and other logical connections are represented by dashed lines. In network 10, a first station 12 is connected to the public switched telephone network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d) 14 via a first SSP 16, and a second station 18 is connected to PSTN 14 via a second SSP 20. Stations 12 and 18 may be telephones, fax machines, modems, or other such devices. SSPs 16 and 20 are connected to each other and to an SCP 22 by a signaling network that includes a first STP 24 and a second STP 26. SCP 22 is provided with a service management system (xe2x80x9cSMSxe2x80x9d) 28 that allows for the provision and modification of the information and service logic residing in SCP 22. SMS 28 typically includes a user interface, the service creation environment (xe2x80x9cSCExe2x80x9d) 30, which may be accessed by a computer terminal 32. In this way, a user at terminal 32 is able to access, create, and modify the service logic and other information in SMS 28 and then download it to SCP 22.
As a simple illustration of the operation of network 10, consider the case where the user of station 12 subscribes to an abbreviated dialing service. To call station 18, the user of station 12 dials less than the complete telephone number of station 18. The collection of the abbreviated telephone number by SSP 16 serves as a trigger point indicating a need for AIN services. SSP 16 thus sends a TCAP query, which includes the dialed digits and the number of calling station 12 as parameters, to SCP 22 via STP 24. The service logic of SCP 22 first verifies that the customer corresponding to station 12 subscribes to the abbreviated dialing service. SCP 22 then retrieves the complete telephone number of station 18 and passes it as a parameter in a TCAP response message to SSP 16. From this information, SSP 16 is able to signal to SSP 20, via STPs 24 and 26, to attempt to set up a circuit-switched voice path from station 12 to station 18 through PSTN 14.
Note that AIN services can also be invoked when an SSP attempts to complete a call, such as when SSP 16 attempts to complete a call from station 18 to station 12. An example is when the user of station 12 subscribes to a terminating call screening service. In this case, when SSP 16 receives a termination attempt, i.e., an attempt to complete a call from station 18 to station 12, it sends a TCAP query to SCP 22 containing the telephone number of station 12 as a parameter. SCP 22 determines that calling station 12 subscribes to a terminating call screening service and, based on the time of day or other circumstances, determines whether or not the call should be allowed to go through to station 12. SCP 22 then sends a TCAP response message to SSP 16 with appropriate parameters to indicate the required call disposition, i.e., whether or not to connect the call to station 12.
In the AIN approach, there is typically only one SCP that an SSP sends queries to and receives responses from. However, although only a single SCP 22 is shown in FIG. 1, one SCP typically controls many. SSPs, with each SSP typically being connected to thousands of stations. Thus, each SCP defines a telecommunications network.
Typically, each telecommunications network defined by an SCP and the SSPs it controls will be operated by one telecommunications service provider, the local exchange carrier (xe2x80x9cLECxe2x80x9d). Thus, in FIG. 1, SSP 16 is designated a LEC SSP, SCP 22 is designated a LEC SCP, and STP 24 is designated a LEC STP. In contrast, SSP 20 and STP 26, could be part of a different LEC""s network, i.e., SSP 20 could signal to an SCP other than LEC SCP 22.
Of course, calls from a station in one LEC""s network can be connected through another LEC""s network. Additionally, AIN services can be provided to a station connected to a LEC""s SSP, even with respect to calls originating from or going to SSPs that are not the LEC""s. However, two fundamental limitations to the AIN approach remain. First, because a station is typically connected to only a single SSP, i.e., the LEC""s SSP, which typically signals only a single SCP, i.e., the LEC""s SCP, it is very difficult for other companies, i.e., alternative service providers (xe2x80x9cASPsxe2x80x9d), to compete with the LEC for the sale of telecommunications services to the owner of that station. This problem is described herein as the xe2x80x9ccompetition limitation.xe2x80x9d
The second limitation arises because of the multiplicity of SCPs. AIN services provided by a given SCP are typically available only to subscribers connected to SSPs controlled by that SCP (or controlled by other SCPs owned by the same LEC, which SCPs may have the same service logic and the same information databases). Certain exceptions exist, however, such as toll free calling and credit card calling. This is because the information needed to process the call resides in a centralized database that SCPs from different LECs can access. Other services, such as abbreviated dialing and terminating call screening, are typically unavailable to a subscriber if he operates outside of his home LEC""s network. This problem has become particular acute with the recent popularity of wireless telephones, such as cellular and PCS telephones. Because the wireless network is typically controlled separately from the wireline network, a subscriber""s wireline services may be unavailable when he uses his wireless telephone, and vice versa. This problem is described herein as the xe2x80x9cinternetwork limitation.xe2x80x9d
The United States Federal Communications Commission (xe2x80x9cFCCxe2x80x9d) has begun to address the competition limitation. In 1993, the FCC released a Notice of Proposed Rulemaking (xe2x80x9cNPRMxe2x80x9d) that discussed ways LECs could make available xe2x80x9cmediated accessxe2x80x9d to their intelligent networks to third parties. See In the Matter of Intelligent Networks, CC Docket No. 91-346, Notice of Proposed Rulemaking, 8 FCC Rcd 6813 (1993). In the NPRM, xe2x80x9caccessxe2x80x9d was defined as the ability of third parties to communicate with a LEC network to use the intelligent network capabilities. This access was to be xe2x80x9cmediated access,xe2x80x9d in that the third party""s access was to be limited to prevent activity that might compromise network reliability. The NPRM discussed three phases of mediated access to intelligent networks: (1) mediated access at the SMS; (2) mediated access at the SCP; and (3) mediated access at the switch.
In the first phase, third parties would be allowed access to the LEC""s SMS to create new services based on LEC-specified parameters. Access to the SMS could be through the SCE. With reference to FIG. 1, a LEC could make computer terminal 32 available to third parties so that they can access SMS 28 via SCE 30. Alternatively, a LEC could allow the third party""s own computer terminal (not shown) to connect to SCE 30. The service logic created by the third party could be tested in the SMS and then downloaded from the SMS to the SCP. Alternatively, the service logic could be tested in an off-line SMS connected to an off-line SCP before being transferred to the on-line SMS for downloading to the on-line SCP. Once in place in the SCP, the service logic would interact with the LEC""s SSPs to provide the third party""s services to stations connected to the LEC""s network.
In this approach, mediation would occur in three ways. First, because the LEC would be providing the parameters from which services could be built, the possibility that the new service would conflict with existing services would be minimized. Second, before the service logic would be downloaded to the SCP it would be extensively tested and validated. Third, the SCP could mediate in real time to make sure that incorrect or undesirable instructions are not sent to the network as a result of the third party""s services. For example, a LEC may wish to block a third party""s call forwarding service that attempted to forward a call to an unauthorized number.
This first phase of mediated access is what the FCC proposed to require in its NPRM. Moreover, a subsequent FCC order required this type of mediated access. See In the Matter of the Local Competition Provisions in the Telecommunications Act of 1996, CC Docket No. 96-98, First Report and Order (1996).
The first phase of mediated access does provide ASPs, the alternative service providers, with opportunities to compete with the LECs that would otherwise be unavailable. However, significant drawbacks with this approach exist. Specifically, because the ASP""s service logic would be created in and reside entirely on the LEC""s systems, it would be fully visible to the LEC. Thus, the LEC could quickly match whatever innovative services an ASP might provide through its mediated access. This stands as a significant competitive disadvantage to any ASP. Additionally, an ASP would need to rely on the LEC system to create the billing records needed for the ASP to bill for its services. This stands as another competitive disadvantage for an ASP. Finally, this phase does little to address the internetworking limitation.
The second phase proposed by the FCC in its NPRM, described as mediated access at the SCP, would provide better access for ASPs and would allow for internetworking. An integrated network 50 illustrating this approach is shown schematically in FIG. 2. Phase two assumes that the ASP has its own SCP 52. Typically, the ASP would be able to use its own SMS 54, SCE 56, and computer terminal 58, to create and modify service logic on its own SCP 52 to define telecommunications services. The ASP would then be able to provide these telecommunications services to stations connected to the LEC""s network by connecting ASP SCP 52 to the LEC""s network. Specifically, ASP SCP 52 would have access to LEC SSP 16, and, thus, station 12, via a LEC xe2x80x9cGatewayxe2x80x9d SCP 60, which would perform a majority of the mediation.
A similar approach has been suggested by Amdahl, in which a xe2x80x9cmediation pointxe2x80x9d takes the place of the xe2x80x9cGateway SCP.xe2x80x9d See Web ProForum Tutorial: Access Mediation, http://www.webproforum.com/acc13 med. This approach is described in detail with reference to FIG. 2. When LEC SSP 16 detects an AIN trigger, it launches a query to. LEC STP 24 via non-final global title translation (xe2x80x9cGTTxe2x80x9d). Based on GTT, LEC STP 24 forwards the query to the LEC""s mediation point 60. Mediation point 60 performs mediation functionality on the query and forwards it to ASP SCP 52 via LEC STP 24 and STP 26. Upon receipt of the query, ASP SCP 52 then performs AIN functionality and sends its own message to provide the desired AIN service. LEC STP 24 forwards this message to mediation point 60, which performs additional mediation and forwards the message to LEC SSP 16 via LEC STP 24.
Another similar approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,008. An integrated service control point (ISCP) provides AIN routing control functionalities to customers of the LEC and also serves as a xe2x80x9cmediation pointxe2x80x9d by mediating queries and responses between the LEC network and databases operated by other carriers. For example, when the ISCP receives a TCAP query from an SSP, via an STP, the ISCP communicates with another carrier""s SCP through the SS7 network, if the conditions relating to the call meet certain criteria. The other carrier""s SCP then determines how to process the particular call and returns an appropriate instruction, in a TCAP response message, to the ISCP. The ISCP performs a mediation function by processing the instructions from the other carrier""s SCP to insure validity and compatibility with the LEC network. Based on validated instructions, the ISCP then formulates an appropriate TCAP response message and transmits it to the SSP via one or more STPs.
The FCC has not yet required the second phase of mediated access. However, even if it did, significant disadvantages with this approach exist. First, an additional, and potentially costly, network element may be required, i.e., either a xe2x80x9cgateway SCPxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmediation point.xe2x80x9d Second, some criteria would need to be established to determine whether a query from an SSP should be processed by the LEC SCP or by an ASP SCP. One criterion could be the calling party or called party ID, i.e., the identity of the subscriber. However, this criterion is too limiting, because it does not take into account the possibility that a subscriber may buy some of its telecommunications services from the LEC and others from an ASP. Thus, the identity of the subscriber alone may not be sufficient to specify how queries should be routed.
The third phase proposed by the FCC is mediated access at the switch. In this phase, at predefined triggers, the LEC SSP would signal the ASP SCP directly, i.e., without the intervention of a xe2x80x9cgateway SCIP.xe2x80x9d Although this approach provides the most direct access, it also has several disadvantages. First, the switch itself would need to perform the mediation. Second, third party service development would appear to require updates to the software in each switch to ensure continued network reliability. Thus, this approach would require a step backward in the development of telecommunications networks that would tend to reduce the benefits of the AIN architecture. In any event, the FCC has not yet required this kind of mediated access.
An illustrative integrated network 70 using this type of mediated access is shown in FIG. 3. Notably, in network 70, SSP 16 is replaced by an xe2x80x9cintelligentxe2x80x9d SSP 72, to reflect the more complicated software that would need to be resident at the SSP. In particular, xe2x80x9cintelligentxe2x80x9d SSP 72 must now determine at each trigger point whether to send a query message to LEC SCP 22 or to ASP SCP 52. The possibility that different programming may be required for switches from different vendors creates a difficulty in adding this capability to a multitude of switches. Moreover, the disadvantages become more apparent as more than one ASP desires access to xe2x80x9cintelligentxe2x80x9d SSP 72, because even more xe2x80x9cintelligencexe2x80x9d would need to be added.
In a first principal aspect, a method is provided for providing telecommunications services in a first telecommunications network, in which a call connection system establishes a communication pathway through said first telecommunications network in response to messages from a first network controller. The first network controllers has a plurality of service logic modules, including a mediated service logic module and a plurality of non-mediated service logic modules. The first network controller receives a query message from the call connection system and determines the relevant customer and what service is being implicated from the parameters included in the query message. The first network controller also obtains a service profile for the relevant customer that identifies a predetermined service logic module to execute to provide the implicated service. If the predetermined service logic module is a non-mediated service logic module, then the first network controller executes it to define a set of output parameters, formulates a first response message from the output parameters, and transmits it to the call connection system. If, however, the predetermined service logic module is the mediated service logic module, then the first network controller executes it to formulate an internetwork query. The mediate service logic module transmits the internetwork query to a second network controller in a second telecommunications network and then receives an internetwork response message from the second network controller, which message contains a second set of parameters. The first network controller formulates a response message from the second set of parameters and transmits it to the call connection system.
In a second principal aspect, a system is provided for communicating with a second network controller in a second telecommunications network to provide telecommunications services in a first telecommunications network. The system comprises a first network controller in the first telecommunications network a call connection system in the first telecommunications network, a plurality of service logic modules disposed in the first network controller, a database of service profiles disposed in the first network controller, and a base service logic module disposed in the first network controller. The call connection system sends query messages containing a first set of parameters to a first network controller for requesting call processing instructions and establishes a communication pathway through the first telecommunications network in response to response messages from the first network controller. The service logic modules include a mediated service logic module and a plurality of non-mediated service logic modules. Each one of the service profiles in the database is associated with a particular customer and identifies which service logic module to execute to provide each service available to that particular customer. The first mediated service logic module is able, when executed, to transmit an internetwork query message to a second network controller in a second network and to receive an internetwork response message from the second network controller. The base service logic module determines the relevant customer and what service is implicated from the first set of parameters and consults the database to identify the service logic module to execute to provide the implicated service. The base service logic module executes this service logic module and obtains a first output, if the service logic module is a non-mediated service logic module, and obtains a second output, if the service logic module is the mediated service logic module.
In a third principal aspect, a method is provided for providing an additional telecommunications service in a first telecommunication network in which telecommunications services arc provided by a first network controller. A first mediated service logic module is added to the first network controller. The first mediated service logic module is able, when executed, to transmit an internetwork query message to a second network controller in a second network and to receive an internetwork response message from the second network controller. The database of customer service profiles in the first network controller is updated to indicate that the mediated service logic module is to be executed when the additional telecommunications service is implicated.
By using a mediated service logic module in a first network controller in a first network, which mediated service logic module communicates with a second network controller in a second network, services can be provided in the first network using service logic in the second network controller. This enhances the ability of an ASP, operating the second network controller, to compete with a LEC, operating the first network controller, for the sale of services to customers using the first network. Thus, the mediated service logic approach addresses the competition limitation described above.
Additionally, by providing a mediated service logic module in the second network controller as well, services can be provided in the second network using service logic in the first network. Thus, the mediated service logic approach also addresses the internetworking limitation.
These as well as other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.